Memoria
by silverliningxx
Summary: Nach dem Fall von Voldemort muss Snape feststellen, dass ihm wichtige Erinnerungen fehlen... SS/HG // AU nach OdP
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle Urheberrechte gehören J.K. Rowling und ihren Verlegern. Ich spiele nur ein wenig.

Notiz der Autorin: Nur ein Prolog soweit, aber wo ein Anfang ist, da ist auch mehr... ;-) Derzeit bin ich noch beta-los, d.h. alle Fehler sind mein und gelesen wird auf eigene Gefahr :o) Viel Spass.

* * *

Sein schwerer schwarzer Umhang raschelte leise über die Türschwelle als der Mann das Schlafzimmer betrat. Er bewegte sich lautlos durch das Halbdunkel, während sein Blick niemals von der schlafenden Frau wich, die friedlich in seinen Laken schlummerte. Ihre ruhigen Atemzüge erfüllten den Raum.

Der Ruf des dunklen Lords heute Nacht hätte bittersüßer nicht sein können.

_Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance in deinen Armen einzuschlafen..._

Der Mann setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Bettrand. Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er sehnsüchtig seinen Fingern gestattete, ihre schöne Schulter zu berühren und federleicht ihren Arm herab zu streichen. Die Erinnerung wie weich und einladend sich ihre Haut, ihr Körper nur Stunden zuvor unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte, schnürte seine Kehle zu.

_... und ich habe die Chance verpasst, dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe._

Nicht das es jetzt noch einen Unterschied machte. Seine Hand zitterte als er seinen Zauberstab vorsichtig an ihre Schläfe legte. Er rang nach Atem, bevor er das eine, das fatale Wort sprach, das sein Herz brechen würde.

„Obliviate."

* * *

„Du musst das nicht tun, Severus", erklärte Dumbledore ein weiteres Mal eindringlich.

„Es ist bereits zur Hälfte getan, Albus. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Und du weißt am besten, dass ich andernfalls uns alle in Gefahr bringe," sagte Snape ruhig, obwohl der belegte, brechende Ton in seiner Stimme seine eigene Verzweiflung verriet.

Der Schulleiter schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war ein Zeichen der Resignation und Trauer, denn er wusste, dass er nicht gegen die Argumente seines Spions ankam. Snape hatte Recht, aber die Wahrheit in seinen Worten war erbarmungslos in den Konsequenzen, die aus ihr folgten. Und Dumbledore fürchtete um die Seele seines Zaubertränkemeisters, wenn er ihm gestatte dieses Opfer zu bringen.

„Albus," sagte Snape ernst und deutete auf mehrere Glasgefäße, die er unter seinem Umhang hervorgezogen hatte, „Ich will diese hier zurück haben, wenn der ganze Wahnsinn vorüber ist. Hast Du gehört?"

„Aber..." Jeder rationale Einwand des Schulleiters erstarb, als er den flehenden Blick in den Augen seines Gegenübers sah.

„Albus, versprich mir... versprich mir, dass Du sie mir zurück gibst, ganz gleich wie lange es dauert oder was in der Zwischenzeit passiert. Sie sind alles was mir geblieben ist."

Dumbledore seufzte resigniert. „Ich werde es tun, Severus." Der alte Zauberer wusste, dass er in diesem Moment einen unzerbrechlichen Schwur geleistet hatte, nicht in seinem wahren, wörtlichen Sinne aber als Mentor und Freund.

Snape nickte kurz, und legte die fraglichen Objekte in die Hände des Schulleiters. Dumbledore öffnete einen der verborgenen Schränke in seinem Schulleiterbüro und stellte die Glasgefäße sicher hinein. Bevor er die Schranktür schloss, gab er ihnen noch einen langen, letzten Blick. _Es tut mir leid, mein Junge._

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis Albus Dumbledore die Kraft fand, sich zu dem jüngeren Zauberer umzudrehen. Für einen Moment blickten sie einander an und tauschten ungesagte Worte des Bedauerns, bevor der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab an Snapes Schläfe legte und das eine Worte aussprach, das alles ändern sollte.

„Obliviate."

_tbc..._

* * *

Reviews sind Schokolade und Inspiration für die kleine, kapriziöse Schreibmuse in meinem Hinterkopf ;))


	2. Kapitel I

_Ein Jahr später..._

„Albus, ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, warum Du mich ausgerechnet im allerletzten Winkel von Hogwarts treffen wolltest," klagte Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts und stolzer Neu-Besitzer eines Orden des Merlin, missmutig als er seinen alten Weggefährten endlich erspähte.

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand als er auf Snape zuging. „Nur eine Minute, mein Junge. Ich werde es Dir gleich erklären. Folge mir."

Snape warf dem Schulleiter einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Eine Minute und nicht mehr, Albus. Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für weitere Ratespielchen. Da ist schließlich eine Hochzeit vorzubreiten, wie Du dich vielleicht erinnerst." Narzissa würde ihm den Hals umdrehen, wenn er ihr erklärte, dass er sie mit ihrer scheinbar nie endenden Gästeliste allein gelassen hatte, um sich um uralte Gemälde, Hauselfen oder andere artverwandte Aufgaben des Schulleiters zu kümmern.

„Allerdings, erinnere ich mich," antwortete Dumbledore knapp, bevor er in einen Seitengang des Schlosses abbog.

Snape jedoch hielt einen Moment inne und rieb unbewusst über seinen linken Unterarm. Das dunkle Mal war gemeinsam mit dem dunklen Lord verschwunden, aber nicht die gewohnte Geste des Unbehagens. Und das Fehlen des immerpräsenten Funkelns in Dumbledores Augen, das er eben wahrgenommen hatte, erfüllte ihn mit beklemmender Vorahnung, als er sich aufmachte, dem Weg des Schulleiters zu folgen.

Der Schlossgang den sie gemeinsam durchschritten schien schier endlos und Dumbledore stoppte erst, als sie eine einfache, uralte Holztür erreichten. Mit einem lautlosen Zauberspruch öffnete der Schulleiter das rostige Schloss und verschwand ohne weiteren Blick zurück im Raum dahinter. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Stoßseufzer folgte Snape ihm.

Es dauert wenige Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen an das Zwielicht, das ihn umgab gewohnt hatten. In dem Raum, der die ungefähre Größe seines Klassenzimmers im Kerker des Schlosses hatte, stand nichts, außer ein auslandenden, massivem Spiegel.

„Kennst Du diesen Spiegel, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore als der Zaubertränkemeister ihm einen despektierlichen Blick zuwarf.

Snape zog eine spöttisch Braue hoch, ob diesen erneuten Ratespiels des Schulleiters, dennoch würdigte er aus einiger Entfernung die Inschrift auf dem in Frage stehenden Objekts einer näheren Betrachtung.

_NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN... _

_NICHT DEIN ANLITZ ABER DEIN HERZ BEGEHREN_

„Der Spiegel Nerhegeb," stieß Snape überrascht hervor als er den magischen Gegenstand erkannte.

Fragend drehte er sich zu Dumbledore, während sich Vorahnung und Unbehagen wie eine kalte Faust um seinen Magen legten. „Warum hast Du mich hierher gebracht, Albus?"

Dumbledore schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Bevor ich Dir diese Antwort geben kann, Severus, muss ich Dich leider bitten, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen und mir zu sagen, was Du siehst."

„Ernsthaft, Albus -" Doch Snapes Protest verstummte als er das sorgenvolle Gesicht seines Mentors sah.

„Severus, bitte." Der flehentliche Unterton, der in den Worten des Schulleiters mitschwang, lies die eiskalte Faust um Snapes Magen noch fester zudrücken, als er langsam auf den Spiegel zuging.

Als er nur noch zwei Schritte entfernt war, schloss Snape die Augen, um sich für einen kurzen Moment zu sammeln. Er kannte die Legende von Nerhegeb, wusste – zumindest in der Theorie – was das Spiegelbild ihm zeigen würde: Seines Herzen Begehren. Aber was begehrte sein Herz? Reichtum? Ruhm? Nein. Narzissa? Ganz gewiss nicht. Er war immer noch erstaunt wie schnell er nach dem Ende des Dunklen Lords sich auf ihren Vorschlag einer Zweckheirat eingelassen hatte. Es war eine rationale und angemessene Entscheidung gewesen, und auch eine neue Aufgabe. Zudem fühlte er sich einfach verpflichtet für seinen Patensohn und dessen Mutter nach dem Tod von Lucius zu sorgen.

Snape spürte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann, als ihm immer deutlicher er bewusst wurde, dass er nicht die geringste Vorstellung hatte, was ihm Spiegel zeigen würde.

_Lächerlich_. Er runzelt, zornig über sich selbst, die Stirn. Er war dem dunklen Lord gegenüber getreten, dann würde auch noch einem albernen Spiegelbild gegenüber treten können. Snape holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Augen.

Einen Moment lang blickte er in den Spiegel, kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und blickte erneut hinein, nur um irritiert den Kopf zu schütteln. Im Spiegel war nichts zusehen außer er selbst und ein undefinierbares, nebelartiges Objekt.

„Ich – ich verstehe das nicht", stieß Snape tonlos hervor, sein Blick fest auf den magischen Gegenstand vor ihm gerichtet. „Die Legende besagt doch, das jeder Zauberer, der es wagt in den Spiegel Nerhegeb zu schauen, klar seines Herzens Begehren sehen wird, selbst wenn er vollkommen mit seinem Leben zufrieden ist."

Snape ging einen weiteren Schritt auf den Spiegel zu, hob seine rechte Hand und ließ seine bleichen Finger fragend über die kühle Oberfläche des Spiegels gleiten. Er konnte noch nicht einmal behaupten, vollkommen zufrieden zu sein... Die eisige Klammer um seinen Magen zog sich ein weiteres Mal erbarmungslos zu zusammen. Und erst als er sich zu Dumbledore umdrehte, der jede Regung aufmerksam zu beobachten schien, begriff er. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn getestet. Das alles war ein Test, nur wofür?

„Albus, würdest mir bitte erklären, warum ich von allen Zauberern, derjenige bin, der in diesem verdammten Spiegel nur sich selbst und ein vages Objekt direkt neben mir sehen kann, das nicht mehr ist als ein bisschen weissgrauer Nebel", verlangte Snape mit kaum unterdrücktem Zorn. „Ich darf doch annehmen, dass Du hierfür eine Erklärung hast, oder Albus? Denn ich kann Dir versichern, mein Herz begehrt ganz gewiss nicht, von noch mehr schottischem Hochlandnebel umgeben zu sein."

Dumbledore vermied es den fordernden wie flehenden Blick seines Zaubertränkemeisters zu erwidern, dennoch konnte Snape erkennen, wie Kummer dunkle Schatten in das Gesicht des Schulleiters grub.

„Severus, ich..." Dumbledore zögerte; das erste Mal in vielen, vielen Jahren musste der weise Zauberer um die richtigen Worte ringen. „Severus, der Spiegel Nerhegeb zeigt Dir dieses Spiegelbild, weil Du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst, was Dein Herz begehrt. Ich fürchte, ich habe einen kaum verzeihlichen Fehler begangen, mein Junge."

_tbc..._

* * *

O-oh! Das klingt gar nicht gut, oder? ;-)


	3. Kapitel II

Für einen langen Moment stand Snape nur wie betäubt da. Sein Herzschlag hallte in seinen Ohren, während sein Blick langsam vom Schulleiter zum Spiegel Nerhegeb und wieder zurück wanderte. Der Gedanke, um den tiefsten, innersten Wunsch seines Herzens– ganz gleich was es auch sein mochte – beraubt worden zu sein, erfüllte ihn gleichermaßen mit nackter Panik wie unbändigem Zorn.

Es dauerte weitere, schier endlose Minuten bis Snape fragte: „Ein Fehler, Albus? Was genau für eine Art von Fehler?" Seine Stimme klang leise und drohend, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammenpresste als müsse er den letzten Strang seiner Selbstkontrolle mit aller Macht festhalten.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. Mit einem kurzen Schwung seines Zauberstabes erschienen zwei gewaltige Ohrensessel und der Schulleiter setzte sich in einen von ihnen. Mit einer einladenden Geste auf den ihm gegenüberstehenden Sessel, sagte er: „Severus, bitte setz' Dich doch. Es wird etwas dauern, dies alles zu erklären."

„Danke, Albus, aber ich bevorzuge momentan zu stehen", antwortete Snape kalt. Für ihn hatte sich in den letzten Minuten ein Abgrund des Misstrauens zwischen Dumbledore und ihm selbst aufgetan. Und er war entschlossen jede weitere schmerzhafte Enthüllung aufrecht stehend zu ertragend.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore mit einem bedauernden Seufzen. Er hielt kurz inne und suchte dann den Blick seines Zaubertränkemeisters. „Severus, erinnerst Du dich noch an die Nacht in der Tom Dir mitgeteilt hat, dass er Deine Präsenz von nun an dauerhaft an seiner Seite wünschte?"

Augenblicklich konzentrierte sich Snapes Verstand auf jene Nacht, die der alte Zauberer mit seiner Frage heraufbeschworen hatte. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, einige Erinnerungsfetzen blieben verschwommen und unergründlich, während andere in überdeutlicher Klarheit vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht nachvollziehbar. Er hatte das Treffen der Todesser in jener Nacht in erstaunlich guter Verfassung verlassen, dennoch fehlte ihm vollständig die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse nach dem er den dunklen Lord verlassen hatte. Aber was noch unbegreiflicher für ihn war, die Stunden bevor der dunkle Lord ihn zu sich gerufen hatte, waren ebenso unerreichbar in seiner Erinnerung, begraben wie unter einem undurchdringlichen Nebel des Vergessens. Snape fühlte, wie sich auf einmal sein Brustkorb zusammenzuziehen zu schien. Er ergriff mit einer Hand die Rückenlehne des Sessels vor ihm. Ungläubig suchte er den Blick Dumbledores und schüttelte jäh den Kopf.

„Dann sollten wir an dieser Stelle beginnen", sagte der Schulleiter ruhig, seine blauen Augen fest auf Snape gerichtet. „In dieser Nacht kamst Du wie immer, wenn Tom Dich zu einem Treffen gerufen hatte, nach Deiner Rückkehr in mein Büro, um mir zu berichten. Schon als Du durch meine Tür tratst, wusste ich, dass etwas gravierendes Geschehen sein musste." Dumbledore erhob sich aus dem Sessel während er sprach und ging auf Snape zu. „Tom hatte Dich in jener Nacht dauerhaft an seine Seite beordert, eine Entwicklung die wir beide vorausgesehen, ja geplant hatten und die Harry und dem Orden, den entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen sollte, wie sich gezeigt hat. Nur hast Du in jener Nacht auch festgestellt, dass es Problem mit Deinen Okklumentik-Schildern gab. Oder besser, dass es unerwartet ein so starkes Gefühl in Dir gab, das Du befürchtetest es nicht dauerhaft vor Tom verbergen zu können." Dumbledore hatte während der letzten Worte Snape eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Du hast mir in jener Nacht etwas sehr, sehr Wertvolles anvertraut, Severus, noch bevor ich wie verabredet, unser Gespräch mit einem Obliviate-Zauber aus Deinem Gedächtnis gelöscht habe."

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Tief drinnen, irgendwo direkt unter seinem Herzen hatte er bereits eine dunkle Ahnung, was er in jener Nacht in die Hände seines Freundes gelegt hatte. Er fragte dennoch: "Albus, was genau habe ich Dir anvertraut?"

„Erinnerungen, mein Junge. Erinnerungen, die den tiefsten und innigsten Wunsch Deines Herzens beinhalten, fürchte ich."

„Fürchtest Du?" Snape blickte fragend zum Schulleiter.

„Ich habe bisher lediglich gewusst, dass Dir diese Erinnerungen einmal sehr wertvoll waren, aber erst heute habe ich verstanden, wie wertvoll."

Ohne weitere Umschweife griff Dumbledore in eine der tiefen Taschen seines leuchtend blauen Zaubererumhangs und hielt einen Moment später fünf kleine Glasphiolen in Händen, in denen einen silberne Flüssigkeit friedlich funkelte.

Snape betrachtet die Phiolen, die in der offenen Handfläche Dumbledores ruhten, mit einer Mischung aus Agonie und Faszination, während er versuchte nachzuvollziehen, wie lange er bereits ohne diese elementare Erinnerungen war. Der Dunkle Lord war im Mai des Vorjahres gefallen und er hatte zuvor mindestens vier Monate in seiner nächsten Nähe verbracht. _Ein Jahr. _Er hatte nahezu ein Jahr ohne sie gelebt.

Snape sah von den Phiolen auf und suchte Dumbledores Blick. „Weißt Du was diese Erinnerungen beinhalten, Albus?"

„Nicht genau, ich habe lediglich eine vage Ahnung von ihrem Inhalt; aber wie ich bereits sagte, es sind die mit diesen Erinnerungen verbundenen Gefühle, die sind so stark und mächtig sind, dass Deine Okklumentik-Schilder sie nicht lange vor Tom hätten verbergen können. Aus diesem Grunde hast Du sie entfernt, bevor Du dich dauerhaft in seine Gegenwart begeben hast. Und deshalb muss ich Dich auch warnen, Severus, falls Du dich entscheiden solltest, sie nach so langer Zeit ganz zurückzunehmen und Dich bewusst erinnern zu wollen, dann wirst Du gezwungen sein, jede einzelne Erinnerung und die mit ihr untrennbar verbundenen Gefühle noch einmal zu durchleben. Natürlich gäbe es da auch noch die Option einen ersten Eindruck im Denkarium –"

„Nein," unterbrach Snape den Vorschlag des Schulleiters eindringlich, bevor sein Blick sich wieder auf die Phiolen richtete, in denen seine Erinnerungen schlummerten. Er würde sich nicht mit der halben Wahrheit zufrieden geben, mit einer vagen Ahnung, von dem was er in jenen Momenten gefühlt hatte. Er schluckte. „Was werden sie mit mir machen, wenn ich sie zurücknehme?" Auch wenn Snapes Worte leise, und die beinahe ehrfürchtige Frage vor allem an ihn selbst gerichtet war, war es Dumbledore der sie beantwortet.

„Sie werden Deine Leben verändern, Severus."

* * *

Snape konnte und wollte seinen Blick nicht von den fünf Phiolen lösen. Dumbledores letzte Worte hallten wie eine Beschwörungsformel durch seinen Kopf. _Dein Leben verändern._ Die Sorgenfalte zwischen Snapes Brauen grub sich bei diesem Gedanken noch tiefer in sein Gesicht. Er hatte erstmals seit über zwanzig Jahren ein gewisses Maß an beruhigender Verlässlichkeit und Stabilität in seinem Leben erreicht.

Dennoch in seinen schwächsten Momenten, die er nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords zweifelnd in St. Mungos durchlebte, hatte er immer eine schmerzende Leere gespürt. Es war als ob ein wichtiger Teil seiner Seele nicht vollständig war. Er hatte sich selbst verachtet in diesen Moment und die Schuld für diese lächerlichen Gefühlsregungen darin gesucht, dass mit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords, auch die zwanzig Jahre andauernde Konstante in seinem Leben verschwunden war. Die Aufgabe, der er sein gesamtes erwachsenes Leben gewidmet hatte, hatte ihren Sinn verloren. Der Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord war endgültig vorbei.

Er hatte Tage in dem totenstillen Krankenhauszimmer gelegen und seinem eigenen Atmen zugehört und sich gefragt, was er mit seinem Leben in Zukunft anfangen sollte, abgesehen davon, dass er weiterhin Schwachköpfe unterrichten und seine wissenschaftlichen Forschungen fortsetzen würde. In diese erbärmliche Leere seines Daseins war mit erstaunlicher Selbstverständlichkeit Narzissa getreten. Es war ein leichtes für sie gewesen, ihn von ihrem Vorschlag einer Heirat zu überzeugen, nachdem sie ihm mehrere Wochen an seinem Krankenhausbett Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Sie war zu der neuen Konstanten in seinem Leben geworden. Auch weil sie in diesen Wochen seine einzige Besucherin gewesen war. Niemand vom Orden, noch nicht einmal Albus hatte ihn besucht. In seiner damaligen seelischen Verfassung hatte er es als Beleg für die Leere seines weiteren Daseins gesehen; aber jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte...

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und zwang seine Gedanken nicht weiter abzuschweifen. Silbrigglänzend langen vor ihm Erinnerungen, die ihm Erkenntnis über den tiefsten und innigsten Wunsch seines Herzens versprachen, etwas was noch nicht einmal der Spiegel Nerhegeb vermocht hatte.

Warum zögerte er dann noch? Snape massierte seine Nasenrücken. Was ihm fehlt war der Grund, für den er das hart erkämpfte Gleichgewicht in seinem Leben aufgrund eines undefinierbaren Spiegelbildes riskieren sollte.

„Albus?"

„Ja, Severus?"

„Nur aus Neugier, als ich zeitweilig drohte ein Dauergast in St. Mungos zu werden, warum bist Du nie vorbeigekommen?" Es war in diesem Moment eine absurde Frage, eine die er schon hundertmal hätte stellen können, und Snape konnte nicht wirklich erklären, warum sie ihm auf einmal so bedeutsam erschien. Es war mehr ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass sich diesen Wochen in St. Mungos, der Kurs seines jetzigen Lebens entschieden hatte, und wenn er diesen nun riskieren sollte...

„Aber wir haben Dich besucht, Severus. Molly, Arthur, Miss Granger und auch ich." Dumbledore beobachtet den Zaubertränkemeister nachdenklich, während seine Augen hinter den Halbmondgläsern seiner Brille verdächtig funkelten. „Genau wie Mrs. Malfoy waren wir jeden Tag da, d.h. solange bis Du das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hattest, und die gute Narzissa uns Deinen Wunsch allein und in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, überbrachte. Es war ihr sichtbar unangenehm uns diese Nachricht mitzuteilen, und Miss Granger beispielsweise war mehr als enttäuscht Dich nicht mehr besuchen zu können, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

Für einen Moment schien der Boden unter Snapes Füßen zu schwanken. „Albus, ich habe niemals so einen Wunsch geäußert", gestand er ungläubig, während seine zweite Hand Halt an der Rücklehne des Sessels suchte.

Doch Dumbledore hielt Snape nur abermals seine Hand mit den Phiolen hin, das stumme Angebot war die einzige Antwort des Schulleiters auf das ungläubige Geständnis seines früheren Spions. Und dieses Mal nahm Snape eine der Phiolen, jene welche mit der Nummer ‚1' kaum sichtbar von ihm selbst einmal markiert worden war. Langsam ließ er sich in dem Sessel vor ihm nieder. Noch einmal wog er das Glasgefäß nachdenklich in seiner Hand. Und plötzlich fühlte er, wie eine seltsame Ruhe sich in ihm ausbreitete, wie die Ruhe vor einem hereinbrechenden Sturm.

Vorsichtig entkorkte er die Phiole und tauchte seinen Zauberstab kurz in die Flüssigkeit. Sofort spürt er die magischen Schwingungen als sich ein silbriger Faden um die Spitze des Holzes legte. Bedächtig zog er den Zauberstab wieder heraus und führte ihn an seine Schläfe. Augenblicklich als der silbrige Erinnerungsfaden seine Haut berührte, verschwamm sein Blick und der Raum um ihn herum begann sich aufzulösen.

Dann war es still.

_tbc... _

* * *

Naaaaha? *g* Jeztt hoffe ich nur, dass Ihr nicht ebenfalls still seid, und mir sagt was Ihr so denkt ... ;)))


End file.
